


It Never Gets Old

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima and Suoh both find hot men of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Characters belong to Yamane Ayano except for Aika. I'm just playing with them. Centre's mostly around Asami's bodyguards. Suoh's POV_

Suoh watched. It was his job.

Akihito stood in the centre of the dance floor of the new Club, SHAI. The boy grinded his ass against another guy, body shaking with obvious arousal while he danced. Akihito's back was plastered to the man's chest, ass moving against groin. It was the look in the other man's eyes, he was overridden with lust, unadultered and raw and Suoh knew somebody would die tonight.

The other young man made use of the opportunity of being close to a sweat coated Akihito, who danced without reserve. The boy was sultry, nobody could deny that just looking at him. It was always obvious why Asami-sama was so possessive, but it took the man a long while to realize it.

Akihito's eyes were unfocused, glossy. The boy was drunk. He knew better, better than to do what he did and think his boss wouldn't find out. The rage in Asami's eyes was maddening, almost feral and Suoh knew the man had fallen… _hard_. It was obvious, but for all his infinite wisdom Asami-sama was clueless. Love's blind.

"Get him, NOW!''

Suoh didn't wait for Asami to tell him twice. He pressed his hand to the communication device in his ear and instructed Kirishima, who stood in the shadows a little away to move. They did.

"HEY!'' Akihito shouted when they grabbed his arm and pulled him away roughly.

The boy barely struggled as he was pulled across the dance floor and through the door. The other guy had the balls to DEMAND Akihito back, but after the glare Kirishima leveled he ran like a kicked puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Hey, did Asami send you guys? I'm horny.''

Suoh snorted, the boy _was_ drunk. "Yes he did.'' He looked over at Kirishima who held Akihito's other arm, his face impassive and eyes hidden behind sunglasses but he could tell the man was amused.

They made it out to the car and unceremoniously threw the boy into the back of the limo, right into Asami's lap, then shut the door, got into the front and started driving.

The partition was down and Suoh could hear the shouts from Akihito while they drove. Obviously the boy was cursing and he had to wonder sometimes about what their employer would say to him. He knew that sex was frequent, that was a given. But Akihito was like a symphony… cursing, crying, moaning, snarling… a broken record of a symphony. It was always the same.

The partition went up and Suoh looked over at Kirishima while he drove and raised an eyebrow when the car started rocking. They were at it again. He barely shifted at the thought of what went on in the back of the limo, Akihito was _loud._

~0~

The streets lined with impressively tall buildings slowly gave way to scant trees and huge housings with big yards and Sakura trees. Suoh had gotten instructions to take them to Asami's home in Roppongi…A six bedroom townhouse on the outskirts, better than the most expensive five star hotel in all of Japan.

They pulled up in the driveway and stopped.

They thought the noises had stopped from the back of the car, but when the engines were cut, that is when he heard the barely audible mewling whimpers.

Suoh automatically left the car and went to open the door for his boss. It took a few seconds but when the man emerged, a very disheveled Akihito in tow, limping and shaking as he followed behind his boss, he kept his features stoic and expressionless. It was akin to a death sentence if one was caught lusting after the boss' property, everybody knew that.

Suoh walked silently behind the boy, who was behind his boss. Asami stopped abruptly and turned around, his golden eyes betraying his lust and anger.

"No need to be here, take the night off.'' Asami's expression was one similar to the cat that caught the canary.

"Arigatou Asami-sama.'' Suoh bowed slightly. He didn't miss the flinch in the smaller body when the man spoke and was glad he wasn't requested to stay. Past experience of guarding Asami's door when Akihito was around taught him that earplugs were a gift from God.

Walking back to the car, the burly guard got in the passenger seat and not bothering to look at Kirishima, related Asami's instructions.

"Home then?'' Kirishima asked as he started the engine.

"A good bar,' Suoh answered tiredly. Akihito was sultry, enigmatic and nobody was able to resist his force, but he had to, and he did. The depth of one's loyalty was also his pride, and Suoh would never do anything to jeopardize his or his boss's status. Unfortunately, the club scene still had him aroused from the image; two slick, sexy men grinding into each other's body. They did look good dancing together, but that's as far as his thoughts went.

~0~

The car pulled up to the popular but secluded Yakohoma bar in Tokyo. Suoh got out and bowed to Kirishima before he drove off, the place was a 15 minute walk from his home anyway so he didn't need an escort.

Getting ready to walk inside, Suoh crashed unceremoniously into a younger man, watching smaller limbs sprawl out on the sidewalk.

"What the hell! You big oaf, watch where you're going!'' the young man with wide, glazed over blue eyes and sun yellow hair landed on his rear… _hard._ Suoh barely felt a thing. The youth was decked out in a pair of low cut, blue jeans that were nearly the same color as his eyes, a glassy kind of sky blue and a simple yellow t-shirt. His head of yellow bleached hair hung around his ears and into his eyes, which framed a small porcelain face with oval contours, cute little button nose and pouty lips.

"I was not in your way, you are drunk,'' the burly man replied, leveling his brown eyes at the youth trying unceremoniously to lift himself from the concrete. Then a hand was reached out to the boy who took it with a huff and pulled himself upright on his legs.

"Well you're a damn wall, you know that?'' The boy glared and Suoh just looked at him impassively. His behavior was so familiar, but he couldn't see past his face.

"Watch where you're going next time,'' Suoh instructed and took a step to walk off. He looked at the boy, surprised when he grabbed his arm and held tightly.

"I'm not drunk you oaf! And you need to come home with me so I can fix what I did.''

The hand hesitantly let go off his arm and Suoh wondered what the hell had just happened. The last parts of the boy's words were low but he made out every word. He wanted to take him home?

What he did?

"Look at your shirt,'' the boy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Are you blind?''

"Depends,'' Suoh said. But he did look down and mentally winced at the large red stain on his impeccable suit. There were red splashes on his jacket and pants.

"What is that?'' the man asked, indicating whatever had just ruined a good 5,000 yen suit.

The boy started to fidget. "I came straight from art class with my paint kit.''

Suoh scowled. "You took your paint kit to a bar?''

"Well my friends were here and I wasn't gonna drink…honest.''

"Right,'' Suoh snorted.

"Hey Oaf, don't make fun of me.'' The boy pouted and crossed his arms, and Suoh realized the cat claws were a front.

"Permanent or temporary?''

"What?''

"Is the paint permanent or temporary?''

"Oh,'' The boy dropped his arms. "Permanent.''

Suoh sighed, that meant his skin would be stained also. He needed to get home to sort it all out.

"Hey…'' the boy piped up when he turned to leave. "I have everything available to get the stains out of your clothes and off you in no time. Just come home with me and I'll take care of it in flash.'' The boy beamed a cheeky grin and Suoh faltered in his movements, wondering what the right choice to make was. He could go home and sort it out another time, or he could let the young man deal with it. He figured as an artist the man had to have those things handy and readily available.

"How far is your place?'' the man asked placidly. The boy smiled brightly.

~0~

"This is my place….'' The boy trailed off after realizing he didn't know the man's name.

"Kazumi-san.''

"Aah Kazumi-san, I'm Aika,'' the boy answered. "Sorry for calling you names earlier," the boy looked him up and down. "But you are built like a wall.''

Aika pushed a key into a wooden door at the end of a long hallway in an apartment complex that was close by. Suoh entered and was amazed at how clean the place was. It wasn't large, but small and comfortable with only a few bare essentials; a couch in the middle of the room facing a tv stand and a small table. They both took off their shoes at the door and the boy instructed Suoh to sit in the couch in the centre of the room.

Suoh really liked the atmosphere of the boy's home, it was warm and welcoming and made him feel at ease, which was rare. Only Asami's home had ever left him feeling… not unwelcomed, but since Akihito started showing up he hardly stayed there anymore.

"You have a nice home,'' Suoh simply said.

"Arigatou Kazumi-san!'' the boy shouted from a room somewhere behind Suoh. He took off his jacket and shirt and placed them in his lap, waiting on the boy to return.

"Kazumi-san, I….I…I,' the boy stammered after walking out and seeing a well muscled, shirtless Suoh on his couch. The man was HUGE and…sexy, and his tanned skin was flawless, attractive to look at in all it's muscled glory. The man's arms were built like a bodybuilder's and an image of those hands on him, touching, feeling and roaming flashed through his mind. His chest plate was wide, bulky in every sense of the word and Aika could feel his stomach flipping once again, especially when his eyes took in the very well defined six pack. Quickly breaking out of his reverie, he spotted the red stain on the side of the man's rippled abdomen and swallowed, walking slowly over to try to wipe it away.

Suoh didn't miss how the boy stuttered and flushed after seeing him. His expression gave no hint that he was actually intrigued by the young man…but he was. And he couldn't understand what he was feeling either. He wasn't into other men, but this boy just had something about him that made Suoh consider running a hand across those pale cheeks, using a finger to trace the plump lips. Kiss them even.

His thoughts were interrupted when a wet clothe ran along the side of his abdomen. When had Aika kneeled before him? He looked down at the younger man, noticing his features and how fair they were once again. It pulled him in, causing him to want to know, to feel, to touch. It was with great difficulty he kept his hands by his side.

Aika could feel the man's gaze burning through his skull. His hand trembled slightly as he wiped at the man's muscle, feeling the small movement of the flesh caused by in and exhalation of air. He was getting hot, that's for sure.

The red stain wiped away easily, and when he was through Aika stood, wanting to stay close to the man but hesitated. He didn't know whether or not that would offend him after all, what if he were to become hostile? He met enough homophobes in his young life to thread carefully around others he didn't know. One thing he knew for sure though; he was drawn, attracted to all the ripped muscle on his couch.

Aika held out his hand, praying that the slight tremor wasn't obvious. "Give me your clothes.''

Suoh complied and handed his shirt and jacket to the boy, who took it and hastily stepped off.

"Gonna put it in the washer, be right back.''

~0~

Fifteen silent minutes later Suoh was about to go look for the boy. Where the hell was he anyways? Feeling agitated, Suoh left the couch and wandered through the doorway that led to two more.

Suoh thread silently through the small hallway and stopped between the two doors facing each other. Through the one on the left he could hear the hum of the washing machine and through the other, small mewling sounds and ragged breathing could be heard.

Wait, what?

Suoh gently placed his ear against the door and listened. It was obvious the boy was doing something sexual and the bodyguard growled low in his throat. He was extremely hard, wanting nothing more than to be the cause of such noises, and maybe more. He listened as the boy's voice got more frantic, more rushed and he knew he was close. It was by the grace of their most powerful deity he didn't kick the door in and take the boy.

Suoh froze when Aika cried out a name heatedly when he ejaculated, rendering him motionless.

"Kazumi-san!''

That did it.

Suoh pushed the door open forcefully, ignoring the gasp that left Aika's lips when he turned around to look at him and used the opportunity to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Aika placed both hands on his shoulders, trying half heartedly to push him away but soon melted into the feel of warm tongues caressing each other. He could feel the other's erection rising up again, poking him in the leg as it made its journey upward.

Aika tasted of mint, and Suoh sucked on his tongue greedily, placing one hand around his waist and the other to the back of his head. His hair was soft, like silk and he found himself threading the strands with his fingers.

Suoh broke the kiss a moment later, both of them panting as they kept their forehead pressed together. "Should have told me you needed help,'' he breathed into the other's ear.

Aika started trembling in his arms. "I..I didn't know how,' the boy explained shakily. "I was afraid you wouldn't…'' And Suoh cut the boy off with another gentler kiss. He grabbed the boy's erection, warm and pulsing and started stroking languidly, feeling him arch his back into his touch. The youth's eyes were half lidded and his lips pursed, he was definitely enjoying himself and that made Suoh even harder.

Aika's body was on fire. Suoh's hand created sensations his own couldn't, no amount of masturbation had ever felt this good. He definitely wanted more.

"Show me to your bedroom,'' Suoh instructed after a moment. The small bathroom was, in his head, not ideal for such activities. Hearing a sigh leave the youth's lips, Suoh felt the boy take his hand and lead him away.

Once they were in the small bedroom adjacent to the bathroom, Suoh gently laid himself down and allowed Aika to crawl on top him, straddling his waist. The boy was beautiful, looking sultry like that, he was very needy and it made the man feel good that he was the cause. He pulled the shirt over Aika's head and tossed it away, then felt the boy start rub his groin against his clothed one.

Aika's skin was smooth, glowing with a light sheen of sweat from his earlier escapade. Taking one look into those blue depths Suoh knew Aika wasn't trained, wasn't broken in. He was too hesitant and uncertain.

He ran both hands up Aika's hips soothingly. "Are you sure you want to do this?'' He didn't want to hurt the boy, and would back out if that's what he needed.

Aika answered hastily. "Yes Kazumi-san, I've wanted you from the moment I saw you.'' Small hands began roaming his chest and Suoh pulled the boy down into a heated kiss, purchasing loud moans when he bit gently into the other's neck.

"Kazumi-san,' Aika breathed and started to rub himself more fervently against the man's groin. Suoh knew what he needed, but decided to continue to taste the warm flushed skin on top him. He ran his tongue along Aika's collarbone before going back up to suckle the pulsing vein on the boy's neck. Aika never stopped moaning. So sensitive.

It was with great difficulty Aika broke their union so he could get his pants completely off, and he watched Suoh do the same. His eyes almost bulged when he saw the size of the monstrosity between Suoh's legs, nestled in soft yellow strands. It was well muscled like the rest of the man.

"Is that real?'' Akia asked in shocked wonder as he reached a hand out and gripped the firm length. Suoh almost laughed at the wide blue eyes and opened mouth.

"Why don't you find out?'' Suoh asked as he pulled the boy up to straddle him once again. "Lubrication?''

"Here,'' Aika answered and reached over the man to pull a small clear bottle from a drawer on a stand beside the bed. His ears pounded with the beat of his heart at the thought he was about to have sex for the first time, and with such a huge length too.

Suoh could see the slight trace of fear that ran across blue eyes, and he pulled the boy forward into a reassuring kiss. ''Don't worry, I won't hurt you.'' He thought it was endearing how the boy clung to him for support after he slowly started to push in the first lubed finger, working it in and out slowly. Aika trembled slightly against him and he used his other hand to trace the boy's spine soothingly, causing him to relax.

After Aika's body lax completely, Suoh worked another finger inside, then another after that and felt the boy start to squirm once again. He was uncomfortable. ''Want me to stop?''

"No.''

"You sure?''

"Yes, it feels a little better now.''

"Ready for me?'' the blonde man asked.

Aika bit his bottom lip. "Yes.''

Suoh brought the boy up for a kiss before pushing him back slightly so his erection lined up with the boy's cleft.

Aika's hands that were braced on his chest suddenly started squeezing tightly, and the boy's eyes were wired shut and his face contorted in discomfort. Suoh felt when he slowly started to lower himself on his shaft, taking it at his own pace. He felt the need to just push himself up, buried to the hilt but he held back, that would cause too much pain for his partner.

Sweat started to form on the boy's soft skin, his lithe body trembling slightly once more and as much as Suoh did want this, he was starting to question it.

"If you want we could stop.'' He watched Aika shake his head from side to side.

"No, I want this.'' And that's when Suoh felt the tight warmth envelope the head of his erection. The boy kept lowering himself and he groaned at the intense feeling. His desire rose tenfold but he held back and waited.

By the time he was fully sheathed, Suoh let out a small moan while a very loud one left Aika's lips. His eyes were still closed and his nose scrunched, but he looked so cute even like that.

"I'm going to start moving,'' Suoh said, not wanting to startle the boy. He closed his own eyes and started out very slowly, working himself in and out at a steady pace. Aika started out with whimpers but soon started moaning, bucking himself against him with need. He knew he had hit the boy's prostate when a startled cry, followed by his most heated moan left his lips.

"Kazumi..san,' Aika moaned and Suoh started to grind faster, moving with the need of his arousal. Aika was stunning in the throes of ecstasy, his hip movements creating delicious pressure in his shaft, pumping and massaging the heated appendage.

Suoh took the dripping length nestled between Aika's thigh and squeezed, purchasing the longest, most needy moan to escape those kiss bruised lips. Suoh's own length hardened incredibly with the build up of his own release, and he looked down to watch his length emerge then disappear inside Aika's body. He was about ready to explode and he squeezed then pumped Aika's cock more fervently with one hand while the other gripped his waist tightly.

"Kazumi-san…I'm going to…'' Aika didn't get to finish as a strangled cry left his lips, his body spasming as ribbons of white shot onto Suoh's abdomen, hand and chest.

The boy's muscles clenched tightly and Suoh let out his own moan, throwing his head back as he released into the tight warmth. He then held Aika's hips tightly with both hands and pressed as hard as he could on his shaft, riding out the wave of his release.

Aika fell forward onto Suoh's chest, a boneless heap after such an intense orgasm, feeling the other man's shaft slip free of his ass, cum slowly running down his thigh. They both inhaled a sharp breath, then slowly released it, their chests rising and falling in sync. Aika listened to the man's racing heartbeat, hoping and praying that this wasn't a fling, a one time thing. This man was his first, and hopefully his last.

"That was amazing Kazumi-san,'' Aika breathed and Suoh ran a hand soothingly through sweat matted blonde strands.

"I thought so too.''

They both laid together, just enjoying each other's company until they fell asleep, dreaming of one another.

~0~

Suoh woke up a few hours later to the incessant ringing of his cell phone. He cracked one eye open and realized Aika was curled around him, sleeping soundlessly. He gently reached over to the edge of the bed and felt for the phone in the pocket of the pants he had laid on the floor. Realizing who the caller was, he answered hastily.

"Hai Asami-sama.''

"Akihito, find him _now.''_

Suoh soundlessly left the bed, watching as Aika curl himself around a pillow the way he did to him. After hastily cleaning himself up and getting dressed, he placed a kiss to the boy's head before muttering, ''I'll be back, promise.''

"You better,'' Aika muttered sleepily and Suoh smiled before stepping away.

Duty called and the brat needed to be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima was tired, he'd been driving around for a few hours just killing time and taking a break. It had been a long day and watching Akihito for most of that time was in and of itself grueling work. He had to admit though it had its benefit, he was now fit without having to spend hours in the gym. After remembering the Workout incident he had a strong aversion to all gyms. Who knew what kind of 'stuff' ended up on the equipments when people did what they did on them like his boss had done?

He doubled back to Club Sion because he had unfinished paperwork and unless he wanted it to pile up over the weekend he had to get to it. Unsigned documents, chasing Akihito, getting Asami coffee…that was the life he led, that is what he got paid for and like most things in his life he did it with precision, earning him the title of Asami's right hand man.

Kirishima pulled up to the underground parking garage and when he reached the guard booth, he was waved in automatically. Everybody knew Asami's car, even the sea of high class patrons who reverently parted like the red sea to allow him pass. He parked in the usual reserved spot that came with its own security guard and after exiting the vehicle and locking up, he went through the side door that led to the upper offices.

There was a bullet-proof, opaque walkway to the side of the actual club. The tinted glass stretched the expanse of one wall and led to the private elevator that went straight to the last floor. The walkway was draped with a long expensive red carpet, and Kirishima looked out at the people mulling about and dancing. His eyes scanned over an endless sea of blonde hair mostly and suits, a testament to the sophisticated people allowed inside the club. They were all dressed to perfection, giving off an air of authority.

Kirishima reached the door, deciding to turn his head from the crowd to look at the elevator button. But he did a double take when he spotted a refined young man sitting by the bar, brown hair cut short and covering his nape with a sideways bang to the left. From his obtuse angle Kirishima could see the contours of his face; his high cheekbones framed small eyes which were a light brown color to match his hair. He wore a gray suit with white undershirt and a gold watch.

Kirishima drew in a breath; the boy looked so much like…..suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the shrilling of his cell phone.

"Asami-sama," the bodyguard answered instinctively, there was only one contact in his cell phone, Suoh's number he knew by heart.

"Rendevous with Suoh and find that brat as soon as possible."

"Hai Asami-sama,'' Kirishima answered, then the call was disconnected. He returned the phone to his pocket then looked back out in the club to realize the boy was gone. He was very curious, wanted to know if his suspicion of who the boy was were correct. He had to find out.

Unfortunately, when Asami talked, no dog bark and that meant he had to start searching for the boy ASAP.

He extracted his phone from his pocket and dialed Suoh.

"Asami-sama called right? I'm coming to pick you up," Kirishima instructed. One eybrow quirked questionably when Suoh gave him his location. It was a place he'd never heard of before and he was curious as to where it was. Suoh did of course imply he was going home after his drink, so he was expecting him to be home. Good thing he called first.

~0~

Kirishima saw Suoh at the corner of the street, standing passively with both hands in his pants pockets. His suit had wrinkles, very out of place for his immaculate friend. Asami demanded nothing less of his employees after all. After he pulled up to the curb and the large man got in, the car lurched for ward with a screech, leaving a bit of dust in its wake.

Both men sat in companiable silence, Suoh looking straight ahead and Kirishima's hands around the steering wheel. Kirishima wanted to know what his friend was doing at an unknown apartment complex 4am in the morning, but still it wasn't his place to pry. He didn't want any intricate details but as the closest men working with their boss he had to keep abreast of everything around them, including potential bed and business partners. No telling when any of them might turn out to be a cover, so he needed to be in the know.

Still, it had been a long time since any of them had been with anyone, and he would never wish to rob Suoh of his intimacy, but he just had to know for all their sake.

First off, Suoh's lover would be subjected to an extensive back ground search and maybe a few men watching his moves for a while. Asami never said any of them couldn't have a life, but even his family was subjected to the same treatment. Efficiency is what pushed Asami to the top, and he would never let his empire crumble for something as small as background search on a potential enemy.

He just didn't know how to ask without this seemingly like something it wasn't.

"Aika Temori."

Kirishima released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't have to ask at all, which was good because that meant Suoh knew what he was subjecting his possible lover to.

"New girlfriend?" Kirishima enquired lightly.

"More like new boyfriend," the burly man answered. Kirishima took a long sideway glance at his friend. But then he just shrugged, his friend could love whoever he wanted and as long as he's happy, he'll be fine with it. Though Suoh having a male lover never crossed his mind….

"Akihito, where do you think he ran to at 4 in the morning?" Suoh sounded irritated.

"Hopefully home?" Kirishima sighed. Akihito was after all, the hardest part of the job. Eliminating threats and enemies wasn't anywhere near as hard as trying to catch the boss's lover when he escaped the man's grasp. Akihito sometimes flowed like water through their fingers.

Both men reached the apartment complex Akihito lived in and watched his window on the third floor. Sure enough the light was on, and the boy's silhouette could be seen fixing the curtain.

Both men crossed the street and entered the run down front building. The security guard sporting the white shirt and navy blue pants with a baton clutched in one hand was fast asleep in the foyer's settee, his hat pulled over his face. They silently crossed the foyer and went up the stairs.

Kirishima knocked on Akihito's door once, and was surprised when the locks were being opened without any snarky comment or cursing. He was even more taken aback when the door was opened by the young man he saw in the club, the one he was staring at. Kirishima hid his surprise behind a frown, which was only evident behind his glasses by his furrowed brows. He had to find out after all why a stranger was in the boy's apartment. The other could lose limbs if his intentions were less than honorable.

"May I help?" the young man asked, his words like silk. Kirishima stared at his eyes because they looked so achingly familiar. Everything about the young man sent chills down his spine. He was definitely related to a very important person from his past, the resemblance was too uncanny. He looked to be around in his early twenties, which made sense if he thought about how long it had been since that person disappeared from his sight.

"Takab-san, we're here to get him," Suoh answered.

"Aaah, I see. You must be the company he told me to expect, please come inside." Kirishima gave a sidelong glance to Suoh who returned his gaze. Something was definitely up, but they stepped inside the small apartment none the less.

"Can I get you some tea?" the boy asked smoothly. Even his voice held hints to the past and Kirishima did his best not to stare. It was all unnerving.

"Takaba-san, where is he?" Suoh asked and Kirishima didn't miss the hint of irritation in his voice. His friend wanted to be elsewhere.

"My apologies," the boy bowed slightly. "Akihito-kun asked me to pick him up some time ago on the streets. He's been running a high fever and vomiting constantly. He's even been walking with a limp. As his trusted friend I'm asked not to divulge to anybody else the rope burns on his wrists or ankles, or the bruises on his body. As a Doctor I gave him a sleep aid and medicine to stop the vomiting." Then the boy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Care to tell me why I must hide the implications of rape?"

Krishima gave Suoh another sidelong glance. Boy got balls to be talking to them that way.

Suoh's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"My apologies again, my name is Mei Shinya, Dr. Mei Shinya." And the boy extracted two cards from his jacket for them both.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a Doctor?"Kirishima asked skeptically while looking over the card.

"I'm currently an assistant Doctor, and former college roommate to Takaba-san. Fortunately I stumbled upon his condition after he went missing for three days. I helped to nurse his injuries and have been the one he comes to ever since after your employer's nightly visits."

The young boy's face was impassive, but his eyes said it all. He was angry. And who could blame him really? Sometimes the screams got to even them when they were guarding Asami's door, Takaba must have been getting some help to be able to endure for as long as he did. Still, maybe that was the reason why Asami treated him that way in the first place, the man was no fool. He probably did his own background check on the young Doctor and knows down to the type laundry detergent he uses. And if he was allowed to continue then that means to some extent Asami trusted him to look after his boy.

"We still need to take him back," Suoh said calmly.

"No you do not!" Shinya said forcefully. "He is sick, he needs to rest and I will not allow you to drag him out of here in his state."

"We have our orders," Kirishima rebounded, using one hand to push his sunglasses up on his nose. It was a move he made when he was uncertain about something. For one, if Takaba really had those symptoms then the young Doctor was right, handing him over to Asami would be like handing meat over to a hungry tiger.

"Allow me to speak to your employer," Shinya suggested. Maybe he could get his friend out of this after all.

Suoh scoffed. "Why would we allow you to do that?"

"As Akihito-kun's Doctor, I also know how stubborn he can be. I imagine your employer might not actually know what's going on with him. Maybe coming from his Doctor he'd be willing to listen to my analysis."

Kirishima thought about it a moment. Shinya may be right. Other than this incident they've never seen Takaba looking any less than vibrant and in good health. As a matter of fact they've never seen him with so much as a cold. If he hid his condition from Asami then the man might not know the full extent of the boy's injuries. It was Suoh who said what he was thinking.

"I'll call Asami-sama and see what he says."

Suoh went off into a corner and spoke in a hushed whisper. Kirishima looked back at the young Doctor. He was right all along, the last names are the same. "Is Mei Natasha Your mother?" he asked quietly. The boy looked up suddenly, his brown eyes wide in surprise.

Before they could say anything else Suoh came back and related his instructions. "Asami-sama says to bring them both."

Kirishima nodded his head. "You take Takaba-san, I'll lead the Doctor out." He touched the boy on the forearm and realized with dismay the heated spark was the same. It was like touching her all over again. He loved her with all his heart, but she had fled after another man had gotten her pregnant when they were in college. Her sun kissed blonde hair and wide sparkling brown eyes had captivated him for years, until he was finally able to have the woman of his dreams. Twenty two years ago she fled his bed like a thief in the night, never to be seen again.

And now, the past came back to haunt him.

~0~

To the untrained eye Asami was the picture of calm indifference, lounging on the expensive armchair in his living room while smoking lazily on a Cuban cigar. Kirishima could see though the questions and uneasiness in his eyes. It was barley there, but he knew how to read his boss.

Asami took one long drag of the cancer stick before stubbing it out in an ashtray nearby. His golden eyes narrowed at the young Doctor, then he waved to Suoh and the man brought the bundle in his arms over and placed it in his lap. Asami stroked Akihito's hair lazily before saying, "What type and how many dose of sleep aids did you give him?"

Asami's gaze never left Shinya's face, and with his own determination the boy answered confidently, "Restoril, 500ml every eight hours. Should not be administered for more than two weeks and side effects include dizziness, headaches and maybe an allergic reaction. Nothing life threatening I assure you." Shinya smiled.

Kirishima was impressed because most men would be cowering under such an intense gaze but here was a young man showing his boss he wasn't the least bit put off. Asami's eyes were calculating as he took in the information. He must have come to an acceptable conclusion because he then asked what type of symptoms Akihito had been treated for.

When Shinya had listed most of Akihito's ailments, including bruised and swollen rectum, high fevers and fatigue, his boss tensed slightly with each word. The man obviously had no idea the extent of the damage he was causing.

"So in essence Asami-sama, it would do neither of you any good if he's fucked to death, and I do mean that quite literal. I recommend love making no more than three times per week to give his rectum time to heal and strong painkillers for any ailments afterwards. The worst of the fever is over, Theraflu should be able to work from now on. And for reference I normally administer Nurofen for pain, I'll write you a prescription."

Kirishima watched in amusement as Shinya took a logoed notepad and pen from his pocket and started scribbling. He tore the sheet of paper from the pad and handed it to his boss, who took it and gave it a once over before placing it on the small glass table beside him. Akihito never stirred once.

Shinya added warningly. "If you are using lubrication I would recommend using more than you normally do…" then his eyes narrowed slightly. "…or at least break to administer more for longer hours."

Shinya raised one eyebrow at Asami.

Asami stood with Akihito clutched to his chest, the boy's forehead breaking out in sweat and his bang plastered to his face. "Thank you for your assistance Doctor. I do believe I can handle it from here. Drinks are on the house tonight."

"Arigatou Asami-sama," Shinya bowed. Kirishima escorted the boy down to the club for drinks while Suoh stayed behind to guard Asami's door. The elevator ride down was tense, and Kirishima didn't know where to start asking questions. How was Natasha doing? Is she well? Did she have anymore kids, married?

"Kaasan died five years ago Kei-san," Shinya said suddenly.

Kirishima was surprised, because not only was the only woman he ever loved gone, but how did the boy know his name? He decided to ask. "I don't remember mentioning my name."

Shinya smiled warmly, his brown eyes softening. "You didn't have to."

Kirishima was about o ask another question when the elevator's bell chimed and the door opened. They've reached their destination.

The music from the club blasted the bodyguard's ear like a shock to his system. He watched from behind his glasses as Shinya slipped between the crowd and went over to the bar. He followed close behind, taking a seat on the barstool beside his.

"Gin and tonic for me and a cocktail for him." He nodded at Shinya and the bartender went to get their drinks. Despite how loud the music was the silence was suffocating. Kirishima suddenly wished for a more intimate setting, somewhere that he could hear himself if he decided to speak. Besides, all the people loitering about were too much of a distraction, especially the men and women that would accidentally bump into him on occasion. He noted this wasn't any easier for his young guest either.

The bartender returned with the orders and Kirishima took a sip of his own drink. He watched Shinya out the corner of his eyes, and the other seemed like a light drinker. He decided there was no way they would get anywhere in this crowd and he leaned over and whispered into Shinya's ear, "Care to join me in the VIP room?"

Shinya didn't answer, but hopped off the stool and started walking, he followed close behind.

Making their way up to the second floor, they entered one of the plush rooms lined with thick carpets and comfortable settees, chairs and tables. A mini bar was to one corner and the music was at a bare minimum because the walls were soundproof. They both took a seat beside each other in one of the long chairs and Shinya sighed, placed his drink on a coaster and then turn to face him, his expression a mixture of doubt and relief.

"I've known about you for a long time…" the boy started. "Kaa-san talked about you all the time, said you were the only true love of her life. She had pictures of both of you back in the days. She seemed so happy in those pictures, something I've rarely ever seen myself. She was always sad in her eyes, like she made a bad decision that haunt her all her life." The boy paused, parted his lips then sighed. "By the time I was old enough I realized the only time she was happy was when she was talking about you, her life with you. And that's when I was most happy too. My father of course was a bastard, use to hit on us all the time." The boy's eyes finally took on a deep level of sadness and his shoulders started to shake as he lowered his head. "One day he hit her so hard she never woke up." He started to sob lightly.

Kirishima pulled the boy into a tight embrace, wrapping both arms around his slender shoulders. He rubbed his back while saying soothing words, something that felt natural but he had never done before other than with the one woman. It all felt the same, the need to protect and make safe, the same intense feeling of longing, and the same drive to have, to keep for himself.

Shinya made a small sniffle, pulled himself back from the embrace and lowered his eyes, blushing furiously. "My apologies Kei-san, I didn't mean to…" the boy started hastily.

Kirishima cut the young man off abruptly. "It's alright." And he used a thumb to brush away the tear trail on his soft cheeks, allowing his finger to linger a bit before removing it. His other hand was used to remove his sunglasses and to place it on the glass table nearby. When his eyes locked once more with honey brown ones he could see the mesmerized look on his face.

"Your eyes are beautiful Kirishima-san," Shinya reverently said, bringing a hand up trail his strong jaw line. His eyes were wide with uncertainty of a man making a huge discovery, and the bodyguard did feel the same.

Kirishima honestly didn't want to feel the way he did, this was the son of his love after all. But the connection was just there, and in the end she was gone. This young man was the last remnant of a love so true he would do anything to have it back. He would have even forgiven the infidelity just for such happiness he'd only felt then. Unfortunately he couldn't turn his feelings off like a switch. The small intimate touch was like fire on his skin. It brought back memories of a time when love was simple and unhindered…but could he do it? Satisfy his desires with the man before him?

He never hesitated when those trembling lips came up to meet his, hesitantly sucking on his bottom lip to gain entrance. The kiss scorched, just like it did two decades ago and the older man tightened his hold while passionately kissing on those soft, plump lips. Shinya tasted strongly of the liquor and smoke, but with an underlying taste of something uniquely different, something heady and familiar.

The bodyguard could feel the much smaller hands gripping his shirt inside his jacket as if for dear life. The boy was demanding, deepening the kiss the longer they went at it. It all felt right somehow, like a lock finding the right key and all his previous hesitation and doubts left his mind. They broke the kiss and he brought a hand up to trail the fine features, committing each curve and contour to memory. By the time his fingers skimmed over those luscious lips, Shinya had quickly stuck his tongue out and sucked n his index finger scandalously. His eyes were lidded and hazy, and Kirishima felt the heat building in the pit of his stomach. The young man obviously felt the same way he did.

Shinya allowed the fingers to slip from his mouth and he brought a hand up to wrap around Kirishima's head. The feel of those small hands was soothing and he leaned slightly into the touch. The boy's stare was very intense and sultry, brown eyes causing him to feel it like a chill to his bones. He had to have this man, he had to claim him and protect him like he couldn't his mother. He noted his feelings were a mix between paternal and sexual, need and desire. And he ran a hand lightly over the boy's thigh.

They both used questing fingers to map out each other's body. They didn't need words for this type of communication and after they both discarded their shirts, the touches intensified. It wasn't long before they were tongue locked again, taking it all in nice and slowly. Kirishima brought a hand up and thread the soft brown strands, the same texture he'd remembered from so long ago.

Shinya closed his eyes and made a contented sigh. "I want you Kei-san."

Kirishima kissed the top of his head chastely. "I feel the same." Shinya's fingers then travelled down his rippled abdomen to grip the waist of his pants. He looked into the boy's eyes as he worked his pants open. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Shinya smiled sultrily, "Most certainly." And for a split second Kirishima held his breath, it was almost like looking in her face all over again.

"Kirishima-san!" Shinya gasped when he was suddenly crushed against the well built chest, both of the man's arms wrapped tightly around his back. His eyes then softened, he understood because it was the same for him. They are the only links to a person that they both loved dearly, and he was sure the man in his arms missed her as much as he did. Which was part of the reason he felt so safe and secure.

Shinya brought the man's face up for another relaxing kiss, nothing with the heat of his desire. This one was suppose to calm the nerves and sooth the spirit, and when he looked into the man's eyes once again he saw that it worked. Those beautiful dark eyes were at ease, contented and relaxed.

"We don't have to do this," Kirishima said.

"Yes, maybe we are moving a bit too fast?" Shinya sighed. He's been waiting most of his adult life, he could wait a little longer. "How about you take me home?" the boy smiled warmly.

Kirishima smiled back. "That's a very good idea." And he squeezed Shinya's arm affectionately.

They both found their discarded shirts and put them back on, and then decided to finish their drinks in each other's company. Shinya of course decided to make refills at the mini-bar.

Shinya as it turns out was a good drinking partner, and they made idle banter while the alcohol worked in their systems. They talked about everything from the weather, to sports, to cars and Kirishima found that for the first time in two decades he had opened up fully to someone else.

The atmosphere was light and teasing, but not heated as it was before, and Shinya broke it when he started to talk about Akihito. It wasn't that Kirishima felt the boy had done some type of wrong. But they never said anything to others about the boss and his lover. If information like that got out it might spell disaster for both men. As it stands nobody really knows their boss was even involved at the moment.

"I'm sorry Kei-san." Shinya moved back an inch and his expression was regretful and apologetic. Kirishima didn't realize he was wearing a frown on his face because of his musing. He made a warm smile and ran his hand lightly over the boy's cheek.

"It's ok Shinya-kun, you probably wouldn't have realized but Asami-sama's relationship should not be mentioned in public at all. I'm sure you can tell he's a very powerful man? It might put both Takaba-san and Asami-sama in danger if word got out."

Shinya sighed, "You're right, I didn't realize at first." Then he downed the last of his drink and placed the glass on the table before them. "I think I'm ready to be escorted home," the boy smiled, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Certainly," Kirishima replied and stood. He was surprised when Shinya unceremoniously crashed into him when he tried to stand.

"Shit, creeper!" Shinya gasped, realizing for the first that the world was spinning and he was seeing two of the bodyguard. It never affected him when he sat, but when he tried to stand too suddenly it had hit him like a brick wall…he was drunk.

"Oh god take me home," Shinya moaned, clutching the side of his head and shaking it.

Kirishima was amused. It seemed his analysis of the young man's ability to drink was wrong. He draped an arm around the other's shoulder for support and helped him towards the door.

"Don't try to take advantage of me Kirishima-san, I might like it." Then Shinya made a small laughing sound.

"I would never dream of it," Kirishima answered lightly. He knew he would see more of the young man, there was so much more he needed to know about his mother, and he decided to a least become Shinya's designated driver, he couldn't send him home drunk and alone after all.

Maybe some time in the future, he would be able to see Mei Shinya for who he really is, and not who he wanted him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This is the last chapter. Hope my readers enjoy^^_

Suoh let out a contented sigh, his breathing a little ragged from his earlier activities. Aika laid curled beside him, all worn out. It was Sunday, and Asami-sama had granted both him and Kirishima a day off, replacing them for the day with two other able bodied men. He had made love to Akia for hours, making use of the mini vacation he was granted. Asami-sama, he had learnt earlier knew about his new love interest from the first day and had done his own background check long before Kirishima had.

Suoh watched affectionately the mop of blonde hair sticking out from under the comforter, Aika's favorite with the Sakura petals display. His lover's body rose and fell rhythmatically with his breathing and Suoh placed a kiss to his head. The burly man noiselessly as possible got out of the bed and threw on a towel over his naked body. His plan was to take a shower before making Aika a light lunch, knowing he'd more than likely be starving when he woke up. He could cook quite well.

Kirishima had been to Shinya's two bedroom apartment everyday for a week now. He often dropped by when the time was convenient to check up on and just spend time with the young Doctor. They had spent a lot of time talking, especially on the subject of Shinya's mother. He learned some details he wished he never heard about. Like the time Shinya had caught his supposed father almost choking her to death.

In a bid to comfort the younger man Kirishima had wrapped his arms around him, and they had ended up kissing passionately and deeply. Kirishima couldn't explain it, but his feelings had moved up a notch and he felt ready for more, ready to explore.

So it was around eight Sunday morning and Kirishima walked into Shinya's apartment with a six pack and a small cake in a shiny gift bag. The plan was to just relax and spend some time as usual. So he walked into the younger's home with the spare key he was given, knowing he was more than welcomed but still respectful enough to call. A flushed, embarrassed Shinya greeted him a moment later in faded, tight jeans and a close fitting T with a kerchief wrapped around his head, pulling his hair back.

Kirishima almost gasped at the sheer sexiness of Shinya, he hoped his slowly forming bulge wasn't noticeable.

"I apologize Kei-san…" Then Shinya held up his right hand with a kitchen wipe, smiling sheepishly. "I wanted to clean before you came over, sorry about my appearance."

Kirishima noticed firstly the flushed cheeks and realized he loved that look a lot. "It's alright. Though I must admit cleaning attire suits you quiet well."

Shinya then bowed to hide his blush. "I will clean up then return momentarily, please excuse me." And with that the boy walked away.

Kirishima chuckled. Not a bad sight at all. He had to wait only ten minutes before a showered and a Yukata dressed Shinya reappeared, his clothing a dark blue with a white obi tied around the waist. Kirishima thought he was beautiful dressed like that. His brown hair was back covering his nape with his usual sideways bang, a uniqueness Kirishima had come to appreciate.

"Are those for me?" Shinya asked, pointing to the items on a nearby table Kirishima brought along. He nodded in response and watched as Shinya extracted two beers, using an opener to open them before giving him one. Good thing he bought them cold. There were two cake plates, forks and a plastic knife inside the bag. Kirishima watched as Shinya cut them both a small slice, handing him his share that he took while inclining his head in thanks. He took one bite of the sweet stuff before Shinya was beside him greedily eating his piece.

"You remind me of Takaba-san when you do that. He loves sweets a lot," Kirishima smiled. Only Akihito he'd ever seen eat any pastry like he was low on sugar.

"Hack, sorry," Shinya smiled, cake crumbs and frosting on the corner of his mouth.

"It's alright," Kirishima answered and a thumb came up to wipe away the bit of frosting at the corner of Shinya's lips. The boy's brown eyes shimmered and Kirishima drew in an intake of breath, Shinya had swiftly latched on to his thumb, sucking on it sultrily while he looked into his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kirishima asked heatedly, feeling his body react to the sight and feel.

Shinya allowed the finger to slip out his mouth, then he stood facing Kirishima. "I'm doing what I've wanted to do from the first time I saw you." Then nimble fingers started to remove the obi before the yukata fell to the floor in a heap.

Kirishima gazed at the smooth alabaster skin in his line of vision. Shinya was completely naked, and he gave the lithe body an appreciative once over. He slowly reached a hand out and gently gripped the pale thigh, Shinya's skin was so smooth and soft and he watched as the boy climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and when they kissed it was slow and experimental, as if it was the first time. Many questions were asked and answered with their breathtaking kiss and Kirishima knew he was ready, ready to try and see if he could take this further. What helped also to spur his decision was watching the young Doctor get hit on by a bunch of unscrupulous characters in a bar one night. He was surprised at how angry the sight made him, especially when one of the men almost succeeded. He had watched the man get a phone call then paled before backing away. He didn't know who or what had caused it, but he was grateful.

"What are you thinking about?" Shinya asked suddenly, breaking Kirishima out of his musing.

He turned dark eyes to Shinya's brown and responded, "You."

Shinya laughed when he was suddenly placed on his back with Kirishima between his thighs. He was extremely hard.

"Mmm, nice pole you have down there," Kirishima teased, wrapping a hand around the pulsing sex.

"I bet yours is even better," Shinya countered, a soft moan escaping his lips when Kirishima rubbed the head gently. Then soft lips descended on his again.

"I'm happy Akihito's boyfriend gave you a day off."

"Akihito's boy…?" Kirishima quirked a brow. " Please don't ever say that around either of them, they'll deny it to no end."

Shinya laughed. "Mmm, so sleeping with someone doesn't make you their boyfriend?"

"Not in their books, they're in a class by themselves."

"Do you believe that too Kei-san? That sleeping with somebody does not make you theirs?"

Kirishima heard all the unsaid sadness, and he kissed the boy's insecurities away. "No."

Shinya smiled once again. "Prove it."

Kirishima rose to the challenge, figuratively and literally. He was ready, he'd never felt so at ease with any partner in a very long time, and that one incident at the bar proved he couldn't expect such a beautiful young man to wait on him forever. He needed to bind Shinya to him forever, so he can be his and his alone. He took time to discard of his clothing and rest himself once more between the parted legs, lining himself up with the boy's entrance.

"Lubrication?"

"Already did it."

"You're well prepared, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." And Shinya pulled him down into a passionate kiss, gasping when the move also cause Kirishima to slide himself inside the tight warmth slowly.

Shinya's face was contorted in pain and Kirishima felt a bit uneasy. What if he was hurting him badly?

"I knew this would be good," Shinya breathed and Kirishima relaxed. He liked it.

Kirishima took his time and worked himself in and out of Shinya's gripping heat. Both their bodies shook with pent up desires, causing them to voice with passion their lovemaking. Shinya had both legs wrapped around Kirishima's waist, lifting his hips to meet the man's forward thrust. There were no words to say how good this felt, so he gripped the muscled shoulders tightly, raking his nails across the soft flesh.

Kirishima didn't want to stop, couldn't stop himself when he finally felt how incredible it was to just let go. He moved like a man in the desert dying of thirst, and Shinya was his water. Everything he needed and so much more.

It was a week later and Akihito was once again delivered to Asami earlier that day. Surprisingly Asami had sent for the blonde three days after their last encounter, which was strange considering he was normally sent for almost every night.

The next morning Akihito awoke with the ever present tingling in his ass and up his spine. Two other men had been the one to find him the night before, and that coupled with the fact that he was seeing Asami less left him wondering if the man had grown tired of him already. He didn't know why but that thought hurt. Wasn't that what he always wanted, for Asami to leave him alone? So why did the idea cause his chest to constrict so much?

Pulling the sheet off his lower body he rolled over on his back with a groan. Feeling his bladder overfull and ready to spill, he decided a trip to the bathroom was in order. The boy winced when he tried to sit up straight because his lower back protested greatly to the move.

' _Fuck, he's gonna kill me someday.'_

Placing a hand on his back and hunching over to the bathroom, Akihito decided a warm bath would go a long way to help his sore muscles after he was through.

Asami returned home a few minutes after Akihito went into the shower. He took his shoes off at the door before setting his briefcase on a table nearby. Something unexpected had come up at the club and he needed his two best men. Placing a short noticed call to both men, he instructed them to meet him back at the club in an half an hour. He wasn't prepared for what greeted him when he called Suoh, but decided to put it aside. His men's personal life was their own business as long as it didn't interrupt their job.

Akihito gasped in surprise when he was greeted with Asami on the bed when he stepped out of the bathroom. He was still naked and wet because he decided not to use a towel. His eyes went wide briefly before narrowing into slits.

"Don't get any ideas," Akihito hissed, walking much straighter because the hot water had helped to loosen his sore muscles. He walked over to Asami's underwear drawer where the man made sure to have a few pairs stashed for him. He was always ripping them off his body.

"Get dressed, we're going to the club," Asami instructed. The image that greeted him had caused the need to take the boy to heighten, but there was no time for that because they needed to get back to the club. He heard Akihito mumble a few curses but he did as told. Watching the boy get dressed in his usual street attire, they left the building shortly after.

Aika moaned wantonly under Suoh on the bed, gripping the man's broad shoulders while he bit and suck the pale skin of his neck. He had his eyes closed and his mouth partly opened with his body shaking from how good it felt to be taken by his boyfriend. It was too much, especially with the hand Suoh had wrapped around his cock, overloading his senses. Feeling his release getting closer because Suoh had made sure to hit his prostate each time, the boy made a noise of protest when his lover's phone went off.

"Sorry, must be Asami-sama," Suoh apologized before grabbing the phone and answering.

Aika felt a bit irritated at the disruption. Suoh was still buried inside him, and the man's hand never left his pulsing flesh, stroking languidly. He was already really close to the edge, and he tried to hold it back but failed, letting out a loud cry and shaking while his seed spilled all over his abdomen and Suoh's hand. He breathed hard before opening his eyes and realizing Suoh's cheeks were tinted a bright red, the phone still clutched to his ear.

"Hai Asami-sama," Suoh said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry," Aika blushed, feeling embarrassed that his boyfriend's boss heard him like that.

"Do not worry about it," Suoh instructed. He doubted Asami-sama would mind hearing as both he and Kirishima were the only ones allowed to hear him and Akihito. "He instructed me to bring you along to the club, lets get going."

Akia nodded, shuddering when Suoh brushed a particular sensitive spot as he pulled out of him. They both cleaned up and left for Club Sion a few minutes later.

The sun was shining very brightly in the sky when the men arrived at the club. It was empty except for the auxiliary staff and both Kirishima and Suoh instructed their respective partners to await them in the lounge until they returned. Asami's office was on the last floor and they were sure it was a private affair. Introducing both younger men to each other they walked over to the building's private elevator and stepped inside, both of them watching their lovers up until the door closed.

Aika sat in the plush couch in a corner of the room, stealing a glance at the only other occupant at the other end of the couch nervously. He knew Suoh had a partner but he never expected to meet the other man or _his_ partner. He wondered if he could strike up a conversation? He was bored out of his mind after all and from the look on the other's face he was too, though he seemed a little more sophisticated with his legs crossed while he sipped on a drink he had ordered from the bar.

Aika hesitated a lot before he finally uttered a word.

"So um…" He didn't know what to say and his cheeks tinted when Shinya looked over at him.

The young Doctor turned around to face the other and said calmly, " I'm a Doctor, what do you do?" Then he took another sip of his drink.

"I'm an art student," Aika answered, becoming a little braver because Shinya seemed so friendly.

They were now a little more relaxed around each other, but before they could say another word, they heard shouting coming from nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL! Tell that bastard he can't tell me what to do, Take THAT!"

There was a thud, them a stream of barely audible muttered curses. Shinya was certain it was Akihito, even after all this time the boy hadn't changed.

Akihito walked into the room, a smug grin on his face. Two men in suits rounded the corner behind him, one of them hopping slightly with a pained look on his face. Akihito had kicked him in the shin apparently.

"Shinya-kun?" Akihito asked after spotting the two men in the room. He smiled before making his way over to his friend and throwing an arm around him. "It's been a week…..surprisingly, since we've seen each other." His features then contorted into a slight frown. "What are you doing here, did Asami bring you here?"

Shinya could see that thought made his friend extremely angry, and he answered hurriedly in the hopes of placating his friend. "No Aki-kun, My boyfriend brought me here, and this is Aika." He then turned to the other blonde in the room.

Akihito bowed to Aika, but he did have a confused look on his face. "Boyfriend?" Suddenly the thought that it might be Asami entered Akihito's mind and he paled visibly.

Realizing what was happening, Shinya added hurriedly, "It's Kirishima-san. And he's his partner's lover." He nodded his head towards Aika, who bowed once again.

Akihito released the breath he didn't know he was holding, then he frowned. "So you're in a relationship with Optimus Prime and he's in a relationship with Bumblebee?" The boy couldn't contain his laughter. The idea was just…weird. He'd never thought both Kirishima and Suoh were capable of relationships at all, especially with young men similar to him in some ways.

Shinya snickered and Aika laughed. "And Asami-sama is what, incredible hulk?"

Akihito snorted at that one. Asami was the Incredible Hulk in some departments.

"So I suppose they brought you guys here to keep you safe?" Akihito asked himself out loud, his mind racing.

"To keep us…safe?" Aika's smiled faded completely.

"Oh sorry, that's not what I meant." Akihito gave the boy a sheepish grin. Shinya looked thoughtful.

They both knew he was lying.

Realizing there was nothing they could do, Aika asked, "How long do you think they'll be?"

"Knowing them they could be up there for hours," Akihito responded.

They all then became silent.

"Maybe we can go to the board room around the corner and just trash the place? I'm sure Asami would hate it," Akihito said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Aika didn't seem to like that idea. He yelped as Akihito grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"Just like old times, right Akihito?" Shinya grinned when the huge wooden, double doors were pushed open.

"Wow."

Akihito and shinya were used to the huge boardrooms, but apparently Aika wasn't. He looked around with wide blue eyes at the vastness and sheer elegance of the room, a huge polished wooden table with at least two dozen plush chairs surrounding it. The carpet on the floor was thick and looked _very_ expensive.

"Let's go to the bar," Shinya suggested and they all made their way over to the well stocked mini bar in a corner of the room.

Aika took a seat in one of the chairs while Akihito retrieved wine glasses from a small overhead cupboard. Shinya knew liquor well, so he rummaged around in the cooler until he found something for them. A bottle of vodka.

They both brought the items over to the table and Akihito set the glasses down in front of them while Shinya poured generous amounts into them.

"Let's propose a toast," Akihito chimed, raising his glass into the air. The others followed suit, all of them grinning. "To perverted Yakuza boyfriends…"

"Finding love," Aika continued.

"And finding your soul," Shinya finished.

They looked at each other grinning. "Bottoms up." And they all _tried_ to down the liquor.

"Holy mother of…!" Aika exclaimed in the middle of a sever coughing fit. He wasn't used to drinking at all and the liquor burned his throat and chest. He felt like heaving.

Akihito's chest burned too, but he had a little more tolerance than Aika, though he still coughed and patted the other's back soothingly, trying to help with his coughing. He sounded worst than he himself did after all.

Shinya never stopped until he emptied his glass. Slamming the item down on the table and scratching the expensive wood, he shook his head to clear it of all the changes in his body. He felt the burn too but it didn't affect him as badly as it did the others. "Shit, you guys need a chaser," he added thoughtfully after seeing their reactions.

Aika managed to rasp out between coughs, "Chaser?"

"Yeah, something to lessen the intensity, some sort of juice," Shinya explained.

"Like cranberry or orange?" He knew at least that much.

"Yeah," Akihito added. _'Or Asami's ju…..Go away, GO AWAY!'_

"I'll go get it," Shinya suggested before making his way back to the bar. Sure there were lots of juices to one side of the cooler, and he pulled out a half bottle of pint orange juice. _'This'll have to do.'_ He made his way back over and placed the bottle on the table. After sitting he poured a small amount into each glass before pouring in more vodka.

Shinya did down his second glass in one go, but the others took small sips of their own. There was no getting used to this.

30 minutes later….

"Oh…oh, ah, He BIT ME!" Akihito said through his five minute long laughing fit.

Aika eyes were droopy and he sat with his head resting on an arm he had on the desk, grinning madly. His body felt hot and his head light. The room while his new friends became a blur of colors.

Shinya was a more dignified drunk, and managed to sit upright and look somewhat composed. To the untrained eye he would have seemed fine.

Akihito continued. "Then that b..bastard….." Then he let out another burst of hysterical laughter. "…He t…tied me up….for three days! And said it was…." Then he paused dramatically, trying hard to stifle a laugh. "PUNISHMENT!"

The others burst out laughing, Shinya clutching his stomach and Aika falling out the chair to hit the floor. He landed with a loud thud.

In his drunken state Akihito slurred. "Think he's alright?"

Shinya shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you give him mouth to mouth?"

Akihito looked thoughtful for a moment, drunkenly thoughtful. Shinya scooted into the chair next to his and instructed him to open his mouth. He complied and allowed the other to lock lips with his and blow air into his mouth.

"Like that," Shinya instructed and Akihito felt like trying again.

"Maybe we should do him together?"

"Yeah, we'll take turns."

Akihito stumbled his way to the unmoving figure on the floor, vaguely wondering if the other was dead. They both lifted the slim youth from the floor and placed him on the table on his back. Akihito then covered his lips with his own, wanting to breath air into his lungs but found himself kissing him instead.

"Aki-kun, its my turn," Shinya pouted after a moment, wanting to kiss Aika too.

Akihito broke the kiss and looked at Shinya with droopy eyes. "He tastes like orange juice and vodka," Akihito giggled madly. "Hey!" he shouted after he was pushed into a chair behind him, watching as Shinya climbed on the table to lie on the unmoving Aika.

"This is how it's done," Shinya said before kissing Aika passionately, covering his lips with his and sucking the plump soft bottom lip into his mouth. He made a small moan of appreciation before pulling back when Aika stirred.

"Hey, mouth to mouth really does work!" Akihito exclaimed like he made the biggest discovery on the planet, pointing his index finger in the air while still laughing madly.

"Hey Shinya-kun, it's my turn," the boy pouted before pulling on his friend's arm, trying to get him off the other.

Shinya brushed Akihito off, he was having way too much fun to stop now. "Why don't we share?"

Unbeknownst to the drunken trio there was a security camera in the room, taping everything they were doing and was feeding it back to Asami's office.

Akihito giggled before clambering up on the table, him laying on one side of Aika while Shinya laid on the other. They both brought their heads down and began kissing the boy all over his face.

None of them heard when the double doors opened and their three lovers walked in with raised eyebrows and unreadable expressions.

Asami crossed his arms over his chest, watching the younger men's shenanigans. "Akihito," the man said icily.

"Oh shit!" Akihito scrambled off the table as fast as he could under the influence at the sound of that deep baritone voice. He laughed out loud when the man grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him out the room, leaving his old and new friends with their respective lovers. He was so screwed.

~End~ 


End file.
